


Shouldn't that be enough?

by Melusine10



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Crack, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Fanfiction, Gen, Headcanon, I love you you're really talented I'm so sorry, Like the original captain of the HMS Hannigram garbage barge, You know Hugh Dancy is a massive Hannigram shipper, You're reading this right now you wonderful man arent you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine10/pseuds/Melusine10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mads, they only come downstairs to eat people and ortolans. Then it’s straight back to bed for them."</p><p>Inspired by a gifset of the three way dinner between Hannibal, Alana, and Will. Hugh Dancy says "We know where we are with each other" and then looks like he's about to lose it and crack up when he delivers the line "Shouldn't that be enough?" Methinks the mischievous smile is way more Dancy than Will in that moment. This was, let's remember, the episode with a 4-minute long 5-way and the most erotically suggestive handwashing scene ever put on tv. </p><p>Here's my brief headcanon crack about the the cast and showrunner's own on-set headcanon and how they might have discussed filming this scene from Naka-Choko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shouldn't that be enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I am not an RPF person normally, but here we are. This is just for a quick giggle and in no way is intended to be rude. We all know what happens to the rude in our fandom. I respect the hell out of the cast, crew, and co., so thanks and apologies in advance. 
> 
> I've often wondered if Hugh and Mads agreed to publicly play the ambiguity of Hannigram up by Hugh always denying it like his character and Mads gushing about it like Hannibal 'no chill' Lecter. If someone gets the chance, please ask if that was part of their publicity plan! It clearly came out that Dancy was emailing everyone erotic fanfic (nice job on accidentally confirming the nature of the fic he was sending you, Mads 'what even is a tumblr' Mikkelsen, LOL). So I wonder to what extent Dancy was actually playing coy.
> 
> If anyone who has an original Naka-Choko script knows whether there are insightful handwritten notes or marginalia inside, PLEASE share. I'm so curious about WHAT exactly was going on in the writer's room/set back then. Whatever it was, bless all of them...

_****Naka-Choko Rehearsals_

_Toronto, Ontario_

**Hugh:** Mads, we need to block this dinner scene. 

 **Mads:** Let’s go, wee man.

 **Hugh** : I wanted to run over some character motivation ideas first. I have concerns about how Will and Hannibal are explaining their relationship to Alana.

 **Mads:** Me too. I tried calling you three times last night. 

 **Hugh:** It wasn't _last night,_ it was this morning at 2am. I do occasionally sleep, you know. 

 **Mads:** Yeah, well. I wanted to say that Hannibal respects Alana-

 **Hugh:**  Enough to drug her so he could use her as an alibi.

 **Mads:** Yes, but he does like her. He likes everyone he says he likes. He and Will are being extremely rude to her here. It doesn't feel like Hannibal. I don't understand why he would bring them both to his table. Does he want to provoke a confrontation between them? What does he get out of it? Also, I think this is the first meal where the pig is actually pork. I mean, let's ask Janice, but it says we're doing a full suckling pig on a cart in the script. This might be the most normal, non-people dinner he's thrown.

 **Hugh:** Right. I hear you. Here's where I'm at. We’ve already established that it is entirely absurd that Will drives to Baltimore for therapy because he’s so obsessed with his therapist. I wouldn’t drive my own mother to BWI airport from Virginia in beltway traffic and I fucking love my mother, Mads. 

 **Mads** : So? 

 **Hugh:**  I think Will hired a dogsitter. Not Alana, clearly, because she's been at Hannibal's house a lot lately too and she's sick of Will's shit. But look mate, nobody drives that much. I don’t care how much you love your therapist or how much you like driving your denty Volvo. Volvo's have terrible gas mileage and honestly, I don't know why the props department even put me in a Volvo. Alana is a pay grade above Will and _she's_ driving a used Prius for crying out loud. Will lives in a shitbox and buys his shirts online in bulk. His car is quite possibly the nicest thing he owns. So I really doubt he's shelling out for the gas for all that driving and I know he wouldn't want to run up the miles on it because he's anal about mechanical things. So just…no.

 **Mads:** I see your point. How are you using this to motivate what you're going to do in the dinner scene?

 **Hugh:** I get the suspension of disbelief we've established in the Hanni-verse. Obviously nobody just drives to Minnesota on a whim and shows up one jump cut a second later in the same clothes. Hannibal would never wear the same suit two days in a row. Never.

 **Mads:** No, he wouldn't. I've got 6 costume changes for today's shoot alone.

 **Hugh:** Exactly. So even granting the space-time compression of Minneginia and all, I am not willing to buy that Will is eating dinner every night with Hannibal at this point in the season and then going home after five courses, four bottles of wine, and and a deeply problematic amount of whiskey.

 **Mads:**   Even with his alcohol tolerance, he shouldn't be driving. Hannibal wouldn't let him. Only he gets to mess around with Will and push him out of his safety zone. You think Will is staying in a motel?

 **Hugh:** Oh please. Hannibal would sooner buy him the house next door than let him stay in a hotel. 

 **Mads:** Yeah, he would. But he hasn't really had the chance to tell Will how he feels. Will has trouble accepting his generosity as it is.

 **Hugh:**  He's staying with Hannibal.

 **Mads:** You think? Alana has been with him.

 **Hugh:** He's staying there. He basically hasn't left since they chopped up Tier. He had to go back to his house once or twice for clothes so Jack doesn't get suspicious and because he'd feel guilty not checking on the dogs even with a sitter. But mate, he's having a staycation in Baltimore. The second he was out the door Hannibal called Alana over to keep up appearances. It was dumb luck that Margot showed up at Will's when she did. He was probably planning on going back in the middle of the night.

 **Mads:** Hmm. Why's he staying there?

 **Hugh:** They are so fucking.

 **Mads:** No, they're not fucking. 

 **Hugh:** Mads, they only come downstairs to eat people and ortolans. Then it’s straight back to bed for them. 

 **Mads:** They can't be sleeping together. He's romancing Alana.

 **Hugh:** Which is why we were shooting a scene in bed together for 6 hours yesterday?!?

 **Mads:** That was to show the audience how you covet Alana. You were with Margot but you really wanted her.

 **Hugh:**  Oh riiiiiiight. That's why he had all that head-kink about the wendigo watching him? Please. He wants to have his way with all of them only because he can't separate how thirsty they all are for him from his own feelings. And let's be real - everybody on this show isthirsty for Will. But when it comes down to how he actually personally feels, he was thinking about Hannibal and he's jealous that he's still carrying on with Alana even while Hannibal's been breeding him like a Lithuanian stallion. Will can barely walk straight.

 **Mads:** Is _that_ why you have been doing that limping thing the past few days!? I thought it was because you're supposed to be injured in your brawl with Tier!

 **Hugh:** No, it's because Hannibal won't leave his ass alone for five minutes. Will is riding that meat stick like he's a pro at the rodeo. 

 **Mads:** I'm not convinced. Show me where you see this in their dialogue.

 **Hugh**  [flips through the script]: Okay, right here. They're eating dinner and Will says "We know where we are with each other. Isn't that enough?" He's basically telling Alana to fuck off.

 **Mads:** Fuck off? Fuck off how? Like he wants to protect himself since she rejected him again? Like she doesn't get to be nosy now after she doubted his innocence?

 **Hugh** : What? No! I mean fuck off like "mind your own fucking business me and Hannibal can do what we want and by the way I know you're sleeping with my boyfriend gurl you better check yourself I just killed and ate a man with him what have you ever done if you think you charmed him by banging chopsticks out on his 18th century harpsichord you got played."THAT kind of fuck off. He's being a massive bitch. And I think Hannibal is right there with him enjoying every second of it because he gets a kick out of manipulating someone else with Will's help.

 **Mads:** Bryan, are you hearing this? What’s your take? 

 **Bryan:** It’s all true. Hannibal is a two-timing slut and we love him for it because we’re a sex-positive show!

 **Mads** [still taking this way too seriously]: Why doesn’t he break it off with Alana? He’s madly in love with Will. That would demotivate the character later on if he’s already got what he wants. Honestly, Bryan, this isn’t what we discussed about the season arc. It's not radical if -

 **Bryan and Hugh** : They’re fucking!

 **Mads:** ……

 **Hugh:**.....

 **Bryan:**.....

 **Bryan** : Ok, fine. We already know they are going to have a lover's quarrel in the kitchen. Hannibal's going to go off the rails and go flailing off to Europe in a trail of blood, snotty tears, and Super 220 wool. Seriously, how is gutting, maiming, and murdering the entire cast not radical enough for you, Mads?

 **Mads:** It's not radical enough. The audience already knows that is how Hannibal handles problems. Shocking? Yes. Violent? Yes. But not radical. I want us to see him not handle his problems. Will making love to him then betraying him is a very big problem. What does Hannibal _not_ coping look like?  _That_ is radical.

 **Bryan:** God dammit, Mads. I hate your genius. Fine. I’ll write him going bonkers in Europe. I'll have Will break up with him at some point. 

 **Mads:** Twice.

 **Bryan:** What?

 **Mads:** He'll dump him twice. Maybe that is three times if we count the kitchen?

 **Bryan** : Oh for fucks sake. Yes, twice, then. Just please for the love of christ don't break your contract and leave the show before season 7.

 **Mads** [now giddy]: How does Will do it?

 **Hugh:** This might just be me, but I think Will _pines_ for Hannibal when he's gone. All he does is polish his motors and think about Hannibal polishing his knob. I think he would track Hannibal down in Europe and say he's sorry for not killing and eating Freddy with him. Then he freaks out because he can't handle how much he loves Hannibal and tries to stab him.

 **Mads**  [fondly]:That's my favorite little mongoose. I like it.

 **Bryan** : It could work. Hannibal will try to eat him, obviously, and Will will break up with him  _again_. Happy, Mad-daddy-o?

 **Mads** : No. Convince me. How does he get away with breaking my heart twice? Three times? Why can I not just stop being obsessed with this cruel boy?

 **Hugh:** Hear me out, guys. What if Will rejects him really explicitly so this isn't just suggestive subtext of the show any more. He's like, "get out of my house, get out of my life, I don't want to take your calls or listen to your voicemails and don't you dare send me more Christmas cards with recipes cause that shit is creepy goodbye forever, Hannibal." Aaaand scene.

 **Mads** : He would feel...rage. No one does that to Hannibal. No one gets that far under his skin. Under the...the person suit.

 **Hugh** : Right? Hannibal will lose his damn mind and he'll lock himself in his mind palace and refuse to come out until pretty Will shows up and says pretty please.

 **Bryan:** That's it. That’s how we’re gonna play it. Now get  back to work and quit writing my scripts for me. I'm not fucking paying you to write, I'm paying you to be ridiculously good looking and say extremely weird shit on tv for far less pay than you deserve. Get crackin, boys.

 **Mads** : You already wrote the fan fiction thing didn’t you, Hugh.

 **Hugh:** It’s in all of your inboxes. Don’t you check your email?

 **Caroline** [making a 500% done face]: I hate all of you. Bryan, you’d better make this up to my character next season. Alana looks like a fool.

 **Bryan:** Oh, don't worry, Caroline! Next season I’m going going to make you a zillionaire pig farm heiress wife and you’ll get to do a crazy psychedelic kaleidoscope sex scene inspired by vintage gay porn from the 70s. It'll be fabulous.

 **Hugh** : Oooh! What kinky sex scene do Hannibal and I get? Maybe we could go Victorian naughty? Ascots and riding crops, yes? You saw me in Copperfield and Deronda. You know what's up.

 **Bryan:** Hugh. Baby. We’re on NBC. Their lineup consists of lame nightly news and the Olympics every four years. You two are probably going to _not_ kiss and then throw yourselves off a cliff in a big, ambiguously gay swan dive of doom covered in gore. Siouxsie Sioux will miraculously come out of retirement and help score the scene.

[Everyone laughs at how ridiculous that is; that’ll never happen right?!?]

 **Hugh** [aka the biggest Hannigram shipper of them all] **:** Fuck all of you I’ll be in my trailer writing more fanfiction. 

 


End file.
